blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkania Prime
Arkania Prime, formerly known as Orion Prime and commonly referred to as Arkania, is the capital world of the Imperial Arkanian Empire, and formerly the capital of the Second Arkanian Republic and the Free Republic of Arkania. Arkania Prime is the only planet in the Arkania System habitable to humans though some life does exist on the colder planet Elvion. It is currently the most populated Arkanian planet, with 9 billion current inhabitants. The planet's capital city is Chandrila, which is also the largest city in the empire. History 2023-2026 Arkania Prime and the entire Arkania System was discovered in 2023 by General Rem and the crew of his Annihilator-class Destroyer while exploring unclaimed sections of the Sagittarius Arm.The system was named the Orion System and the planet Orion Prime. Then, the Orion Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was founded. However, pressure from allies caused the nation to become a capitalist republic. Thus, the Democratic Republic of Orion was founded a few weeks after. The planet was quickly colonised and the population grew very fast. By 2025 many large cities sprung up across the continents. The largest of these being New Natick, which would later be renamed Chandrila. By 2026, Arkania Prime had 2.5 billion inhabitants. In mid-2025, Orionese ships were sent to the largest gas-giant planet, later called Luzon, and began to construct what would become known as Arkania Shipyards. 2027-2030 This was a period of stability and peace in the Democratic Repulic of Orion, only being involved an a few small wars to help allies and emerging victorious in all. Public approval for the government was at an all-time high, In 2028, the new capital complex of the DRO was constructed where the government relocated. In 2029, the planet had a population boom and increased to 5.7 billion inhabitants. In 2030, the military received many updates and parades were held showcasing the new vehicles. 2031-2034 In 2031, the DRO experienced heavy reforms and became the Free Republic of Arkania. The planet was renamed Arkania Prime and the system was renamed the Arkania System. In late 2032, the Free Republic of Arkania allied with the Imperial Merculan Empire but due to its proximity became a Merculan district. This decision proved popular with most Arkanians due to galactic tensions rising with the Hyberian Empire beginning its rapid expansion along with Arkania still being able to govern itself, however they were subject to Merculan law. In 2034, Mercular suffered an economic collapse, which caused the Arkania District to withdraw and also take the Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnought ''Vindicator ''which was docked in Arkania Shipyards due to it being too expensive to operate. "Why the hell not take the big ship?" were the remarks of one member of the Arkanian Legislature after the incident. In late 2034, Arkania joined the interstellar nation known as the Terran Republic. 2035-Present Terran Republic In 2035, the Interstellar Alliance Against Hyberia was formed, led by Mercular, Jovia and Terran. The new Terran fleets mostly consisted of older Arkanian starships supporting the newer Arkanian and Edulian IV-produced ships helped the defeat of Hyberia during what would be called the Second Hyberian War.The Hyberian Empire was completely destroyed by the IAAH forces but a new but weak enemy attempted to attack Terran. A Terran task force attacking Hyberian starships was attacked by ships of the Techwizard Empire, but was quickly destroyed by the Terran fleet. The resulting war was known as the Terran-Techwizard War, which resulted in an easy Terran victory and the destruction of the Techwizard Empire. These victories greatly increased public opinion of the government and led to another population boom, increasing from 6.4 billion to 8.1 billion. In late 2035, the Terran Republic's Earth territories were invaded on all sides by the Interstellar Alliance Against Terran and defeated the republic. Terran was forced to dissolve after the war and Arkania was once again independent. Second Arkanian Republic In very late 2035, the Second Arkanian Republic was founded. It retained the previous Arkanian capital of Arkania Prime, however a few Hyberian planets were acquired from the Treaty of Moscow. The new government would first focus on updating the military and infrastructure. In early 2036, the SAR allied with Mercular but kept its independence. It would also ally with the Democratic Libertarian Republic of the Philippines, though that nation dissolved in the same year and left its territories to the SAR. The Arkanian Colony of the Philippines was then founded. In 2037, alliances with the DSRB, Germany and Japan were formed. Schematics for starships and ground vehicles were sold to Bolivia, Mercular and Venezuela. The population of Arkania Prime steadily increased to its current amount of about 9 billion, and Arkanian Colonies of Carulia, Inua and Luminae were founded on the three habitable ex-Hyberian planets the SAR occupied Imperial Arkanian Empire In mid-2038 the Second Arkanian Republic would be reformed into the Imperial Arkanian Empire, again retaining the capital of Chandrila City on Arkania Prime. Starship production at Arkania Shipyards slowed immensely due to the goals of the Navy already being met, and attention would now turn to the Air Force and Marine Corps. Research is being conducted and new designs being created for the expansions of those two military branches. The Arkanian Expansion would also take place, with Arkanian fleets being mobilized to neighboring star systems to expand territory for resources and future Arkanian settlements. Public reception to this was positive, with most Arkanians supporting the idea.Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Planets